


Family Ties

by Ysl_pumps35 (Cinnamon_Schnapps)



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Crime Family, Developing Relationship, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fights, Gang Initiation, Gang Violence, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Racism, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Schnapps/pseuds/Ysl_pumps35
Summary: Christopher Garcia fell in love with one of the most dangerous king pins on the East Coasts daughter, will he make it through the night alive when Big Tony discovers his teenage daughter is pregnant?***This is a new series not apart of the previous Garcia story!***
Relationships: Beth Marks/Rio
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	1. Death Wish

You ever feel like you know some thing is bad for you but you just gotta have it anyway? Sorta like having dessert before dinner, cheating on a test and getting a grade that you need but you didn’t earn, or falling in love with someone who you know is dangerous territory. Yeah, I know that feeling all too well and even tied up here right now I wouldn’t trade it for my life, I’d do it again. 

If someone had told me 2 years ago from now that I would be strung up by my arms to the ceiling of an abandoned warehouse beat to a pulp I’d tell them they were lying. I never had no enemies, well not that I knew of who wanted to kill me. No one would ever fuck with me like that in my hood or at Renaissance High School.

I’d always been a decent kid, made good grades, had a good group of friends, stayed out of trouble, and made my Ma proud. The only crime I ever committed was falling in love. Nah, I’m lyin, I’ve sold a lil weed, smoked some, maybe even stolen a couple cars, but I’ve never been caught. 

I can barely see out of my swollen eyes but I look down anyway, struggling to see her one last time. To see that beautiful face, those big blue eyes, that golden hair, her cute chin dimple, and my son, yeah that’s my son in her belly. We decided to name him Mickey, nickname for Michael, after my brother who died when I was 10. Michael Christopher Garcia my son, my legacy who may never meet his daddy, who would never get to see how much I loved him and his ma.

I can hear her crying so I say, “Hey mama, Michael needs you to be strong right now, can you do that?” My voice sounded raspy and almost a whisper.

She’s crying harder now, “Christopher, I can’t I’m sorry, I’m scared!” I can hear her sniffling. My feisty girl who’s no stranger to danger. Who is always keeping me on my toes is so fragile now at the hands of her father, the only man she fears.

She’s begging her pops not to kill me. Her sobs were loud and echoing through the building, “Daddy, please let him go, it’s not all his fault I wanted this too!” 

We were gonna tell em you know? I was gonna go to him man to man, but on my way to pick her up tonight some goons ran up on me, and threw me in the trunk of a car. Can you believe that? Ain’t nobody ever catch me slipping!

I feel like a glutton for punishment as I smile down at her, willing to do it all again if I could touch her, talk to her, make love to her, stare into those blue eyes until she falls asleep, or re-witness the excitement of when she found out that she was having our kid. Love can make you do some crazy things you know? 

Thinking about it made me laugh at the irony. I let out a laugh so menacing everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look at me, a man with a death sentence hanging from the ceiling. My whole body was beaten and bruised, I’m sure of it because of the pain I felt, from my head to my feet.

Her father got pissed about my defiance to his cruel and usual punishment, and told his flunky to lower me down to the ground. When I felt the ground at my feet I could barely stand and I could hear her foot steps run over to me. 

She cried, the fear in her voice guttural, “Christopher baby, I’m sorry it’s gonna be ok alright?!”

There she was, Elizabeth Irene Marks, my cryptonite, and unfortunately the eldest daughter of Detroit’s only drug kingpin and a head member of the Italian mob Ndrangheta, Antonio “Big Tony” Marks. I couldn’t stay away from her even if her father had told me himself with a gun to my head. 

“Elizabeth get your hot ass away from him now, I should’ve never let you talk me into letting you attend public school! You go and get pregnant by a fucking Mexican, who works for me?! I had such high hopes for you! Your mother is probably spinning in her grave!” Her fathers voice was rough and penetrating. 

I prayed he didn’t hit her, because if he did he’d better kill me, otherwise I was gonna kill him!

Who am I you ask? My name is Christopher Garcia also known as Rio, and I’m about to die, but before I do let me tell you my side of the story.


	2. Hey now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Rio’s first day of senior high school and he meets Beth for the first time.

September 2000-Rio’s senior year 

I hated school, I was always too smart for it you know? I figured if I had to be here I might as well make some money. I started selling weed and pills for a dude named Renny when I was in the 9th grade to buy the things I wanted, because my mom couldn’t afford nice things being a single mom and all. She thinks I work part time at the local Burger King to make extra money, but nah I’m not a square. 

My father was a good man, he worked as a laborer at the General Motors company until he died from a heart attack when I was 7. It left my mother who was a stay at home mom of three without a steady income and a mountain of bills. We had to sell our house to offset the debt, and we moved to Brewster Homes, a low income community.

My brother Mickey was the oldest and when our dad passed away he became wayward in the streets. Mickey had gotten involved with a gang at 17, and during a store robbery he was shot 3 times in the back by the store owner. It wrecked my world losing two of the men who I looked up to the most, but I had to man up. 

I was the youngest of the three children. My sister Christiana was in her first year of college at Wayne State University, and she lived at home, spending most of her time busting my chops and minding my business. 

I sold my drugs at school anyways so I didn’t have to hang in the streets late and get caught up. I had two best friends Dags and Cisco, and I hung out with a girl named Leyna from time to time. She was cool, easy to get along with, had a nice body and personality, and she was from the hood so she understood me, and who I was becoming.

I had saved enough money to buy me a 1997 Honda Accord coupe and I was doing ok for myself. I planned on getting my own place soon and trying to set myself up with my own workers, so I could become a boss.

I got to school the day I met Elizabeth just as the first bell was ringing. I loved making an entrance on the first day and getting the class riled up. I had on a black leather jacket, black Air Force one sneakers, a black Don Ed Hardy T-shirt, and black Girbaud Jeans, and a beanie. 

I was walking down the hall going to my first class, Pre-calculus with Ms. Gordon, and that’s when I saw her walking down the hall looking at her class schedule lost.

She bumped right into me and her two books fell to the floor, along with her schedule and phone. She had on a light blue cardigan, a white collared button up shirt, a denim skirt and some Chanel flats on that matched her sweater. Her hair was long and golden like the girl from that fairytale, what’s it called?! Oh yeah, Rapunzel. 

She had a light blue headband on that tied into a perfect bow at the top and her eyes, her eyes were like the ocean. I ain’t even get to her amazing rack, I haven’t seen tits like that since, forever. I wanted her and that’s all I thought in that moment.

She bent down to pick up her things. “Oh, I’m sorry, it’s my first day here and I’m completely lost.” 

I finally snapped out of my day dream briefly. “Oh it’s ok sweetheart, maybe I can help you with that.” I bent down to help her and I smiled at her, and showed teeth no less. My hands touched hers and she looked up at me.

She smiled at me showing these sharp canine teeth and all I could think about is her sucking on my neck. “Oh thank you, it says I should be in Ms. Gordon’s class, Pre-calculus.”

“Cool, I’m going there right now., follow me.” I asked her if she needed me to carry her books and she said no.

We walked up the steps side by side and she said, “ By the way, my name is Beth, nice to meet you!” She held out her hand to shake mine and I grabbed it, wanting to feel any part of her in that moment you know.

I held onto her hand and said, “Nice to meet you, I’m Rio.”

We finally got to the class on the second floor, and I held the door open for her to go in and I followed behind her. 

“Mr. Garcia, nice of you to join us, and I see you brought a guest!” Ms. Gordon was always busting my balls. 

“Yeah, umm she’s new. Beth right?!” I tried to act nonchalant about our encounter. 

She smiled.

“Oh Elizabeth Marks, I’m glad you found the class! Class this is Elizabeth, and shes transferred from Detroit Country Day School.” 

Elizabeth looked mortified, so I grabbed to take her hand again and gently squeezed it, totally forgetting that Leyna was in the same class.

Elizabeth looked at me like she was caught off guard too as we stood at the back of the class. 

Ms. Gordon said, “Well Christopher, help Ms. Marks find a seat so we can start class.”

“Right, my bad.” I let her hand go and we both walked down the middle aisle while everyone just watched and I slid in the seat by Leyna. Elizabeth sat across from me next to Dags, who smirked at me. 

I turned to look at Leyna and I could see the steam coming off of her body as she looked straight ahead at Ms. Gordon.

I tried my hand anyway. “Hey baby, you miss me?!”

She looked at me frowning and said, “Rio please!” As she held her hand up at my face.

I looked over at Dags and hunched my shoulders with a smirk, and then at Elizabeth, who looked at me disgusted and shook her head. 

After class Leyna stormed out of the class and I followed behind her leaving Elizabeth sitting in her chair confused.

“Aye, what’s your problem?” I played dumb, I ain’t gon lie, but to be fair she wasn’t my girlfriend. I don’t see what the big deal was with girls these days.

She looked at me so pissed off and said, “What’s my problem? You always hold bitches hand that you don’t know?!” Rio get the fuck off me!” I was holding her arm and had pulled her up against the lockers.

“Look, she was lost aight? I was just being helpful.” I tried to be serious but Leyna knew I wasn’t.

“Everything’s a joke right? I hope you hit it off with her because I’m done!” She pushed me and walked off towards her next class.

Dags just looked off at the whole scene, and afterwards I dapped him up and told him I’d catch up with him later.

Just as I was turning around to go the opposite direction I see Elizabeth staring at me. I rubbed my beard and smiled at her, showing all of my teeth again.

She shook her head and me and scrunched her nose up saying, “You’re gross!” She started down the hall to go towards the stairway and I did something I never do, I actually went after her, can you believe that?

“Hey wait up Elizabeth, it’s not like that!” I went to grab her arm and she pulled away.

“Don’t touch me! You are disgusting and I don’t want to be involved in your little game!” She kept walking and again I walked behind her totally ignoring the fact that my next class was upstairs.

“Hey look, I’m not playing no games aight, she’s not my girlfriend. Sometimes we just kick it, you know?!”

“No I don’t know, besides don’t you have somewhere to be other than following me?!” She turned around on her heels and rolled her eyes at me.

“I’m where I wanna be, besides don’t you need help getting around today?” I smirked at her, she was so damn cute when she was mad.

“Nope, your friend told me where my next class was when you stormed out after your, “not girlfriend”! Anyways, see you around Christopher!” She walked off and I stared at her ass the whole time thinking, “Christopher huh, I could get used to her calling me that.” I rubbed my hand across my beard watching down the hall until I couldn’t see her anymore.

I went about my day as usual watching my phone in case I had sales so I could dip out and go to the bathroom. When lunch time came I usually went off campus to eat, but today I waited around to see if I saw her in the cafeteria.

As soon as she saw me sitting on the table she turned around to leave back out. I walked after her and I saw that she was going outside. 

“Hey, Hey Elizabeth, wait up!”

She kept walking and I chuckled, I mean I like a challenge. I followed her onto the student parking lot until I saw her walking towards a candy red 328i BMW. I thought, “ How the fuck can she afford that car, going to this school?!” Anyways, later I would learn but check it, I walked over to the car and knocked on the window.

She had packed her own lunch, I could see her pink lunch bag. She just looked up at me so annoyed, so I said, “Hey now, don’t be like that, crack the window or something.” I was smirking at her the whole time.

“Why? What do you want asshole? I don’t want trouble ok, I just got here!” She was a feisty one but I liked it, I liked her.

“Aight, I guess I deserve that, but look I wasn’t an asshole to you sweetheart.” I smiled at her, head tilted trying to use my charms.

She gave in and rolled the window down, “Fine, what do you want?” 

“I just wanna talk that’s it.”

“Well, I have a boyfriend already, so if that’s what you want you can forget it!”

“I don’t care bout him mama, I’m only interested in you!”

She looked at me like she had seen a ghost, but she talked to me anyway. I was the first person she met and probably the only person she knew at school since it was her first day. Did I say, I love a home court advantage?

She was sweet, charming, and funny. She made me laugh talking about her first day and why she left her other school. She said she wanted a different experience so that she would be “ready for the real world” as she put it, and she said that her boyfriend Dean still attended the former school. I gotta get rid of him but that’s another story, anyway shes a junior at Renaissance but she’s smart so that’s why she’s in some advanced classes. She said that she had a younger sister named Annie who was four years younger, and that they lived with her dad who worked a lot but basically gave them whatever they wanted.

Can you believe she made me stand outside of her car the whole time I talked to her? I missed lunch and was starving so I ditched my third class and went to Taco Bell after I walked her back inside.

I thought about Elizabeth all day and even that night. I also thought about how I would let Leyna down easy. She was a nice girl and we had fun, but somehow I felt like I needed to leave her alone. I wanted to just focus on Elizabeth, I wanted her to be my girlfriend.

I laid in my bed looking at the ceiling and I heard a rock hit my window. I looked outside and it was Leyna. She had her arms folded and I held up my index finger telling her one minute. I had to make sure my ma was in bed before I snuck her in, somehow I knew that she would make this harder for me.


	3. Birthday girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio works to get Beth to be his girlfriend and proves to be a hard task.

I had already gave my dick a pep talk walking downstairs to the door, no sex, no messing around, just break up with her so she can move on. My ma was sleeping so I let Leyna in the house and we snuck up to my room.

As soon as I shut the door to my room and turn to Leyna she’s scowling at me.

“What the fuck Rio, what was that today?” She was clearly still upset and she talks with her hands so I kept my distance.

I looked at her faking confusion, “Leyna, I thought you were done wit me? I don’t understand why we’re having this conversation, or why you at my house uninvited.”

She looked at me with such disgust and said, “ We’ve been kicking it for two years and that’s how you treat me?” She started getting closer and I stood there by my bedroom door using my hand to tell her to keep her voice down. Her hands were now at her sides clutched into fists.

She said, “Is it because of that new girl? Were you already fooling around with her? Is that why she’s at our school now?! Leyna looked at Rio with sadness in her eyes. 

I didn’t wanna keep her too long so I said, “Nah, I just met her today, but I can’t lie I like her Leyna. I don’t wanna hurt your feelings aight, but I think that we should stop hooking up and see other people.”

Man that girl must have some older brothers or something, because the next thing I knew she started swinging on me, and I had to duck a few punches to restrain her arms. I didn’t let her go until she calmed down, but she tried to kick at me as I held her arms from behind.

I spoke calmly into her ear hoping that she would calm down, “Leyna, we were never in a relationship sweetheart. You are a nice girl, beautiful even, and you deserve someone who wants you as their girlfriend, and one day maybe their wife. I don’t want to hurt you so I would rather be honest with you.”

Leyna didn’t say anything but as I held her arms down at the sides of her body with my arms wrapped around her I could hear her breathing slowing down, so after what felt like forever I let her go. She dropped her head and I could hear her sniffling, so I let her arms go and opened my bedroom door. Leyna ran down the steps and out of the front door before I got halfway down the steps.

The next day woke up early and I couldn’t wait to get to school to see Elizabeth. My mother and sister were downstairs in the kitchen. My ma was making eggs and bacon at the stove.

“Good morning Christopher, you are up early.” My mother pulled me into a hug and a kiss. I’m only ever soft for my mom and sister, and maybe now Elizabeth too.

“He’s probably up to know good!” 

“Christiana don’t you live on campus now? Why are you always here?” I walked over to her and pulled a lock of her curly hair, and she kicked me in my shin.

“Aye shit Chrissy!” I grabbed for my leg that was throbbing at this point.

“Hey Chris, don’t curse and don’t fight with your sister!” 

“Ma she kicked me.” I stuck my tongue out when my mother turned her head.

“Chrissy be nice to your little brother.”

Christiana stuck her middle finger up and me and we both laughed. 

“So Christopher why are you up so early?” 

“Ma, I’m just meeting someone at the school.” I can’t lie I might have smiled a little when I said that, and I knew they were about to start up. 

“Oohhh who is the new girl Chris? Wait your not still with Leyna?!”

“Son, you messing around on that sweet girl? I told you to treat the girls right hijo! You don’t want their tears on your shoulders, it’s bad luck!”

I tilted my head to the side and smirked, “How you know S’ a girl?!”

“Oh I saw the look you made dear brother! So who is she?”

“Man y’all trippin, I’m out.”

I grabbed my black backpack and my mother wrapped up a sandwich for me to take with me.

My mother yelled behind me, “Te amo hijo!”

I looked back and said, ”I love you too, ma!”

When I got to school I waited in the parking lot for Elizabeth she got there 5 mins after I did and she was a sight to see.

She had on a denim skirt, a floral button up, a pair or navy blue Gucci loafers, a blue cardigan and her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs flowing on her forehead and face. When I watched her bend over to take her book bag and lunch bag out of the car I wondered what kind of underwear she had on.

I got out of my car and walked across the parking lot to her. She must’ve felt my presence even though I was quiet, because she turned around and said, “Not you again.”

I smirked at her, lips curved up on both sides, “Damn baby it’s like that?! I’m happy to see you!”

She scoffed, “Christopher, I’m not your baby and besides where is your girlfriend?” She had her hand on her hips and she scrunched her nose up at me. 

Damn she was so cute.

“Elizabeth, I told you she’s not my girlfriend. You’re gonna be my girlfriend.” 

I smiled at her showing teeth again. I was such a clown for this girl.

She looked at me incredulously, “I don’t see that happening, remember I have a boyfriend. Anyways, catch you around lover boy.” She started walking away from me and I grabbed her arm. I didn’t know what was goin on with me f’real but this girl has me bent.

“Don’t touch me! You have a real problem with keeping your hands to yourself!” She jerked away from me and looked angry.

“Look I’m sorry aight. I just want to talk to you that’s all!”

“Well walk and talk because your going to make me late for class!” 

We started walking and to be honest I didn’t know what to say to her. She was so beautiful, smart, and confident.

“Aight, so how are you doin ma? You like the new school and what not?”

“It’s ok I guess, I’m thinking about joining the cheerleading squad.”

“Cool, Cool. You like to dance?”

“I guess. I just want to stay busy and have some extra curricular activities to add to my resume for when I submit my college application.” 

I opened the door for her and we started walking upstairs to math class. Honestly it was like no one else was in the room when I talked to her, she had all of my attention and I wasn’t mad.

I told Elizabeth, “Aight mama that’s cool. I can’t wait to see you at a game.” The only reason I went was to sell drugs but if Elizabeth was joining the cheerleading team I think I can come to watch a few games.

I held the door open for Elizabeth to go into Ms. Gordon’s class and everyone else was already seated.

“Mr. Garcia, nice of you to join us again, I hope you aren’t corrupting Ms. Marks by making her late as well.” Ms. Gordon looked at me over her glasses and shook her head while everyone including Leyna and Dags stared at us. I looked at Dags and gestures for him to sit somewhere else so that I could sit next to Elizabeth.

“Find a seat you two and by the way, Happy Birthday Elizabeth.”

I looked at her and she turned pink all over as she walked to sit by Dags. 

She said, “Thank you,” and gave an embarrassing smile with her head down clearly embarrassed.

Dags got up and moved next to Leyna so I sat by Elizabeth and she looked even more uncomfortable. I could feel Leyna staring at me so I looked over and nodded to her with a smile and she looked at me like she wanted to run me over with an imaginary car.

Elizabeth looked at me and whispered, “What are you doing asshole?”

I almost choked while laughing at her filthy comment that also turned me on. I said, “ I’m granting the birthday girls wish by letting her sit next to the king!” Elizabeth scoffed and went to open up her books.

After Ms. Gordon’s class I ditched second and third period to go to the mall and buy Elizabeth a birthday gift. I knew she had expensive taste so I figured I’d get her a cute necklace and some flowers. 

I had been saving up for my own apartment but she was worth it so I went to Farah Jewelers and I got her a gold necklace with a small diamond heart pendant and a gold with matching earrings. That shit ran me $2500 but I wanted her, so I figured she was worth the investment.

I stopped at a local flower shop to get a dozen roses and chocolates then I made my way back to school. It was lunch time so I made my way to the cafeteria and I saw Elizabeth sitting at the end of a table talking to some other preppy looking girls from the cheerleading squad.

“Elizabeth, Happy Birthday.” I smirked at her and lifted my eyebrow.

She looked like she wanted to run out of the room and her blush appeared again, but instead she got up as all the girls stared at me, and pulled me back into the hallway by my right arm as I held the flowers and gifts. 

“What do you think you are doing? You really need to chill!”

I looked at her confused, “You don’t like gifts or something ma?”

“Duh, but not from you! What kind of game are you playing?”

“I’m not playin games sweetheart, I told you I want you to be my girlfriend.” 

“Well I’m with Dean so...” she put her hands on her hips and just stared at me.

“Break up with him then ma, it ain’t that hard.” I was so overly confident and I could see she liked it, but she acted like she didn’t.

“Look, you need to chill! Do you want me to start ignoring you?” She furrowed her eyebrows at me.

“Aight well, I can’t return these so you have to take them. Don’t make me beg sweetheart.” I smirked and leaned my head to the side.

She looked at me and then looked at the jewelry bag and flowers, and reached out to take them. 

I made a sound and turned my head for her to kiss me on the cheek. 

She scoffed, “Christopher you are something else,” before leaning in to say, “thank you” and pecking me quick on the cheek.

I said, “you’re welcome beautiful, I can’t wait to see you wear it.” She turned around with a half smile to look at me while walking back into the cafeteria.

I wrote my number in the card and she never called me that night can you believe that, but anyways she wore my jewelry the next day to school and she didn’t mind that I sat next to her in all of our classes.

I was curious to know what her boyfriend had gotten her for her birthday the next day so I asked, I mean I wasn’t in a competition but I needed to know who I was up against you know?!

While walking to the next class I asked her, “So, what did your boyfriend get you for your special day?”

She looked at me surprised, “Why?”

“Because I wanna know ma, I wanna know if he knows what he has?”

She put her head down, “He gave me flowers and chocolates.”

“Damn, that’s it?!”

“Im not with Dean for his money, and he also clipped me coupons to my favorite craft stores and put them in a card.”

I couldn’t hold in my laughter and she got mad and walked away from me scowling all the way down the hall. 

Elizabeth played hard to get over the next few weeks, but I still did nice things for her, and talked to her whenever I could to get to know her a little more. 

Things turned around for me during the first game of the football season in October when she had her first pre-game routine. I could finally see that she was starting to like me too, and it gave me hope that I would have her soon enough.

I was on the second row right side waiting for her to come out with the rest of the team. My phone was going off like crazy but I didn’t want to miss her so I just shot a few texts back letting them know I would meet in the back of the school when the game started.

When the cheerleading squad came out they had on orange, yellow, and black outfits on. Our mascot was the Phoenix so I guess it made sense. I saw her waving and blowing air kisses to someone on the opposite sides football team, and I instantly got tense realizing that we were playing her old school and that she was flirting with her boyfriend.

I stared at her so hard from the bleachers and after what felt like forever she finally looked over and saw me. She didn’t wave or blow kisses, she just smirked at me and went into her pregame routine.

I instantly got up and left not wanting to see anymore of her flirting with her boyfriend during the game.

I hit up my sales so they could come get their weed and edibles for the game, and headed to the back of the school. 

When I came back the game was going into the fourth quarter and we were down by 3 points. I had some new sales from the visiting team’s pot and pill head kids, so I had missed majority of the game and some of the routines.

I stood at the gate on the first row just looking at Elizabeth dance in that short skirt, bending over showing her black lolly shorts. She was one of the only curvy girls on the team so she stood out.

She turned and glanced my way locking eyes with me, and this time I held her gaze. I licked my lips and her eyes looked like they lit up for a minute. When the music went off and the horn blew to signal the final quarter she turned away from me so fast and ran behind the rest of the squad to the benches.

When she sat down she turned back and looked at me again, and when she saw I was still staring at her she giggled and looked away. She probably got off on me looking at her like that while her goofy boyfriend was right across the field.

After our team got blew out by Detroit Country Day School the field cleared out fast, so I waited outside by the gym for Elizabeth to leave. I sat on the short brick wall on the side off the entrance.

When she walked out with Kristen Todd and Shauna Frink I was looking down at my phone and she didn’t even see me. Neither of those girls were as pretty as Elizabeth. Shauna always seemed a little racist, and Kristen seemed like another airhead, but I didn’t hang around to get to know people at this school. I just wanted to get my diploma and dip. Anyways, they were talking about the game and the boys on both football teams. I got up and walked behind them.

I said, “Hey Ladies.”

They all screamed and turned around and Elizabeth said, “What the hell Christopher, you almost scared us to death.”

Shauna said, “Yeah Rio, do we need to put a doggie bell on you or something, maybe throw you a treat?”

Kristen laughed with Shauna but Beth just looked at me. 

She looked at Shauna and said, “Hey, that’s not nice, take it back!”

Shauna put her hand up in Beth’s face, “Girl, what you trippin over him for? Your boyfriend was here tonight or did you forget?”

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and said, “Shauna, Dean doesn’t have anything to do with this and Christopher is my friend. Apologize to him now!”

Shauna told Kristen, “Let’s go,” as she pulled her arm and body towards a car in the parking lot mumbling under her breath calling Elizabeth a “Stuck up slutty bitch.”

I just stood there watching the whole scenario play out, and barely noticed that Elizabeth had pulled the girl back by her hair, and had started punching her in the face. Shauna’s lip was busted and blood was all over Elizabeth’s hands. 

Kristen and me where trying to get Beth off of Shauna, but it seemed like the more I tugged at Elizabeth’s waist to pull her off the more she pulled away to hit her again. 

I whispered to her, “Elizabeth let her go, it’s okay, calm down yeah?”

Elizabeth gradually let Shauna go as Kristen gathered their book and gym bags.

I tried to help Shauna off of the ground and she pushed my arms away, “Get the fuck off me wetback!”

I stepped back and turned around to see Beth walking off briskly towards her car, so I went after her.

“Elizabeth hold up.”

“Christopher I have to go, I’m supposed to meet Dean.”

She finally got to her car door and before she could get in and close it I grabbed it.

“You didn’t have to do that aight? I mean she deserved it, but people say racist shit all the time. I just ignore it.”

“She shouldn’t talk to anyone like that! I’ll probably will get kicked off the team, or worse, expelled and my dad will kill me! You’re a nice guy Christopher, but I’m trouble and you should stay away from me.”

I reached out and touched her chin to hold her head back up, because she had let it fall.

I smiled at her and said, “Trouble huh? Elizabeth, I couldn’t leave you alone if I tried sweetheart.” 

I leaned in and kissed her and I couldn’t believe that she kissed me back. She bit and sucked on my lip and we just stood there making out for what seemed like forever. 

I felt like I had won the lottery but boy was that feeling short lived.

**Author's Note:**

> This a little something I’ve had on my mind. I want to go darker with this fic so I may not add chapters as fast as my others. I need to do some research, because I use actual places & info from Detroit to really tell the stories. Fall in though, it’s gonna be good.


End file.
